Generally, a wind turbine comprises a tower which is installed on a foundation. The foundation comprises a large number of bolts protruding upwards. These bolts have to fit through the same number of through-holes in one or more flanges of the tower. Due to the large number of bolts that need to be aligned with their corresponding through-holes, the installation of the tower on the foundation can be difficult and time-consuming. In the past, the installation required many small turns of the tower with respect to the foundation in order to align the bolts and the through-holes.